


Hair Bows

by Spearmintium



Category: Cats Don't Dance (1997), Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Friendship, How Do I Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 07:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13676979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spearmintium/pseuds/Spearmintium
Summary: Darla Dimple makes a friend who just happens to be from outer space. Naturally, makeovers are a must.





	Hair Bows

**Author's Note:**

> Upon all the jokes made throughout the SU fandom, and similarities drawn between Darla Dimple from Cat's Don't Dance, and Aquamarine, I decided to give the film a retwatch after many, many years. In conclusion, I believe this pint sized, deceptively innocent pair would truly be the best of buddies. So, hopefully someone will enjoy this ficlet! C':

"So...what your saying is that you can alter your appearances at whim?"

The vanity drawer closed with a click as Darla's pudgy fingers closed around the heart shaped handle of her hairbrush, her brow set in pure puzzlement.

"Precisely" Came the breezy  tone of her teal houseguest, seated upon the magenta cushion normally reserved for the actress herself. 

"Huh" Darla echoed, shoving over a second seat in order to reach her current canvas, the diminutive Gem known as Aquamarine. "That would cut down the time spent in the dressing room.." She'd begin to say as the pink teeth of brush sunk into the pixies powder blue locks. "..Though, I do so love being fussed over"  She finished uttering with a grandiose, theatrical sigh, though her baby blues didn't stray far from her current task, to her credit.  

"Tending to your appearance this way seems awfully tedious" Aquamarine countered, though did keep herself as still as possible, at Darla's request. This left her staring at her own visage reflected in vanity the mirror, joined by the busy blond that tended to her. 

Darla, engrossed in her task, blinked a bit as her attention was snared, though the same couldn't be said for Aquamarine's hair, for there weren't any that her brustrokes had yet to find. Honestly, the way it moved through her locks like butter left the girl more than a little envious. 

"Mm? Oh, perhaps, but the payoff is worth it, if you ask me" Darla preened, fluffing a hand beneath a mass of her golden curls for show, followed by a honeyed giggle. 

Whereas most would be grinning and bearing Darla's sugar and smiles, Aquamarine was well aware of the devious, often hot tempered manner that lurked just below the surface, which allowed the famed starlet to curry her favor quite quickly.

She still wasn't allowed to borrow her bow, though, she wouldn't dream of loaning an organic such sophisticated gem-tech, no matter how inhumanly long she could squeak the word please without drawing in a single breath. 

"What is it that you plan on doing with my hair again?" The pixie spoke, armed with a bemused smile as Darla clicked her toungue, and leaned somewhat awkwardly above her, as if executing some sort of reverse limbo move.

"Spiffying this..plain cut of yours..up...!" Darla huffed, standing on one leg to wrap her arm around Aquamarine's left cheek, brushing quickly at the thinner locks that feathered toward her tear shaped stone, while sweat clung to her own brow.

Just before the laws of physics could run their due course, the curly haired actress reeled back, plopping back onto her cushion with an audible "Ooomph!" 

"Ah, are you...intending to give me matching curls? No offense, but, I believe those are more suited to your personal flair" Aquamarine spoke, brows drawn upward as her smile lingered, looking over Darla rummaging animatedly through her vanity drawers, only to freeze as her fingers fell upon her jumper cables, a sharp, tittering laugh breaking from her lips. 

"Course not!" She assured her blue companion, scooching the drawer back shut with her foot. It seemed as though employing her unorthodox method for the perfect curly-q's would be shelved, for now. 

"I was juuuussstt looking for-" She pawed around a second drawer, overflowing with a number of pink ribbons, until at last unearthing a few, plain white ones, holding them up in one bunch, her cherubic cheeks riddled with a flush of pink. "-These!" 

Aquamarine looked over the fistful of limp ribbons with great curiosity, until she felt a hand on her noggin, and a cheery hum joining up with the action of Darla threading the first one into her quaffed locks.  

With her head gently nudged downward, she was left inspecting her own shoes, dainty fingers occasionally brushing against her scalp with each threaded ribbon. "Trust me, your going to look s-oooo cute!" Darla cooed, as her fingers moved with practiced precision, leaving the pixie biting her toungue, as it just wouldn't do to decline that she wasn't, indeed, charming. Though, in a worth envying way, by the stars! 

Just as her cheeks began to puff with air, Darla suddenly squealed with delight. "And, done!" Aquamarine lurched up, squinting at her appearance in the pane of glass. A plethora of tiny, cream colored bows encircled the top of her head, comparable to a crown. Behind her, Darla seemed to be hopping in place, before teetering forward on her tip toes, flashing a pearly white smile. 

"Weeeeell?" 

Aquamarine stared, before plucking a bow from her hair like a cherry from a heap of whipped topping, leaving Darla rife with confusion, as she straightened it, flicked her arm out, and...proceeded to pout. 

"I believe your wands are broken" Aquamarine stated, with full conviction, as the actress sputtered, the symmetry of her bows disrupted in fell swoop. 

Aquamarine tilted her head, before gingerly laying the ribbon down on the vanity, wings sprouting to allow her to drift down to directly meet Darla's eyes, a smile once more upturning her periwinkle lips. "Though, I do suppose I see the appeal of being fussed over" The pixie confessed, only for Darla's purse-dog like shaking to cease, and grabby hands to pluck her without warning from the air, the Gem quickly finding herself compressed in a cheek squishing embrace. 

"Ooo-oo! I just knew you'd love it!" Darla's eyes squeezed shut as pure elation overrode her every syllable, swaying from side to side. Hugs, though normally highly unproffesional on Home World, simply seemed to be the norm on Earth. So, once she'd recovered, Aquamarine patted the now giggling Darla's shoulder, and sighed softly. 

This planet was rather determined to make her soft, wasn't it?


End file.
